Tracey is unbreakable
by BarrySun
Summary: Tracey survives many danger. and he doesn't die. ( warning, not for Team Rocket fan & has a furby in it.)


Here I go again.  
  
On a train/ night.  
  
  
Tracey is inside of the train.  
And he is reading his books.  
  
Tracey: I hope this isn't a fic that I get killed in.  
  
Then Daffy duck came along.  
  
Daffy: Hay!  
notebook boy.  
  
Tracey: huh?  
  
daffy: why am I in this fic.  
  
Tracey: I don't know.   
That's the same thing I was wondering  
  
then shouldly, the train somehow got out of control.  
The train begins to go faster very mile.  
untile,   
  
KABOOM!!!!!  
  
the train somehow blown up.  
  
At a hospital.  
  
Tracey is in Bed.  
  
Tracey: (gets up) What? what happen?  
  
Then a doctor comes to him.  
  
Docter: it appers you are alright.  
You don't have a singal Brocken bone in your body.  
  
Tracey: Why?   
  
Doctor: don't know.  
in that train explodon, you are the only surviver.  
All the other passager are dead.  
How did you survive?  
  
Tracey: well, I've been drinking a lot of milk.  
at least 5 times a day.  
  
the doctor: maybe that's why.  
your bones are unbreakable.  
  
Tracey: am I?  
I guess I get a lucky break.  
I get bashed in many fics.  
& Adam seems to let me live in Gaundi in pokemon world.  
  
Doctor: ok, you can go now.  
  
Tracey: really? thinks.  
  
doctor: you should be fine.  
  
Tracey leaves the Hospital  
  
  
At a caben  
  
Tracey goes in.  
  
Tracey: Let's see what's in this caben.  
  
Tracey looks around the caben.  
then he sees a Furby on a table.  
  
Tracey: wow! what a cute little furby.  
  
The Furby: go...away....  
  
Tracey: What?  
  
The furby:..you...suck....  
  
Tracey: What?   
how dare you!!! Go Scyther!  
  
Scyther comes out of his pokeball.  
  
Scyther: scyther!  
  
tracey: scyther, slash that Furby!  
  
Scyther sliced the furby in half.  
  
Tracey: good job.  
Return!  
  
He puts scyther back in it's pokeball.  
  
then a bomb enter the caben & blew up.  
  
Tracey: Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
After the explosion.  
  
Tracy comes out of the caben  
unhurt.  
  
Tracey: Who did that?  
  
girl voice: What? he isn't dead?  
  
boy's voice: let's tri plan b.  
  
another voice: this will teach Adam not to bash us us.  
  
Team Rocket?!  
one of the guys: oh no:   
the author knows we tried to kill tracey.  
  
Tracey can hear them.  
  
Tracey: Alright Team Rocket, Come out!  
  
Team Rocket comes out of their hiding place.  
  
Jessie: So you want to know who tried to kill you, huh?  
  
James: and you keep on survive all those dangerous stuff.  
  
Tracey: that's because I am unbrackable in this fic.  
  
Then Richie comes along.  
  
Team Rocket: oh, it that little boy.  
  
Richie: Oh yea! well I'm the one of the best.  
  
Go Sparky!  
  
Sparky (his pikachu) comes out.  
  
Richie: Sparky, thunder bolt!  
  
Sparky Zaps Team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Richie: good job, Sparky.  
  
Tracey: Go Maril!  
  
Maril: Maril ma.  
  
tracey: Maril, use water gun at Team Rocket!  
  
Maril squart water at Team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket: Hay!!!!!!  
  
Adam (Me) comes in area  
  
Adam: What are you   
guys doing?  
  
tracey: Well.. (points at Team rocket) those guys tried to kill me.  
& Richie is using his pikachi beat them up.  
  
Adam: Can I help?  
  
Richie & Tracy: sure thing.  
  
Adam: Go Articuno & Charizard!  
  
My charizard & Articuno comes out.  
  
Charizard: Charrrrrr!!!!!!!   
  
Articuno: agooooooo!  
  
Adam: Charizard, flamethrower at team Rocket!  
  
Charizard shot fire at Team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adam: Articuno, Ice beam!  
  
Articuno shot a blast of ice at Team Rocket.  
  
Team Rocket: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adam: charizard, throw them up to the air!  
  
Charizard grabs Team rocket & threw them to the sky.  
  
Team Rocket: It looks like team rocket is blasting off again!!!!!!!  
  
Tracey: Now that's what I call a powerful pokemon trainer  
  
Richie: I bet he may show me some ways to win more battle.  
  
Adam: Well, I just want to kick Team Rocket's butts.  
  
Tracey & Richie: That's fine.  
  
Adam: Leaves the area.  
  
Tracey: at least I did get killed in this fic.  
  
Richie: maybe it you get many fans then you won't get bashed anymore.  
you know, this is the 3rd time Adam used you.  
  
Tracey: your right.  
& I didn't die in each of them. ( tohru vs Giovanni & Gaundi in pokemon world)  
  
End of fic.  
  
I'll find more ideas soon. 


End file.
